Child Of The Death Game
by ChsisAnialation
Summary: Welcome to the newest death game! This time is really special! This time we are crossing universes and finding one where Aozora Amono is the son of the God of that world! This will follow the teen boy through the life of his father lived as a mortal. But throughout it all, how will Yuno handle no more Yuki? Especially if this Yuno is the same Yuno that killed Yuki once before.
1. Chapter 1

Hey hey hey! What's up my friends and new readers? I made an new fanfic! Of Mirai Nikki! Are you happy? I hope so because I doubt this will be too popular. Not because it'll be bad, but because I have a feeling. I hope that is wrong, but I would rather keep my hopes lowered until given reason to hope for something that is seemingly so far away.

Let us start the diary of an OC named Aozora!

Entry (Chapter) 1: Another Day

"Missed again." A fifteen year old boy says sighing.

"Shut the hell up punk!" An older bully growls throwing another punch at the boy.

The boy has light brown hair that goes down to the middle of his neck. His eyes are an emerald green that are just watching the bully swing punch after punch only to miss because the boy being so agile. He is a good five foot nine in height.

"Can we just end this little session? I gotta get home and clean some things while my mom is gone. Although I wouldn't mind being a bit late I would rather it be because I met a nice person to talk to." The brown haired teen rambles not even trying to dodge at this point since the bully seems ready to fall over from the constant excerpt of energy.

"I said…shut up!" He repeats between tired intakes of breath.

"You don't look like your going to give up anytime soon. Here is some incentive." The teen says grabbing the next fist coming at him. He pulls the fist bring along the bully and lands a blow in the bully's gut with his knee hurting the bully immensely. The teen let's the bully drop to the ground with a thud. "Now please leave me alone."

The teen proceeds on his way home. He opens the door to find a dark skinned imp looking creature on his couch eating some snacks as usual. The imp looking girl gives a wide smile.

"Hello Aozora!" She greets happily.

"Hey Muru. How are you?" He asks taking off his shoes and closing the door. "And didn't I tell you to call me Zora. It is shorter and we are friends so just do it already."

"I'm doing great! And yes you did, but I don't feel like it." She explains bluntly.

"So why are you here? I can guess it's not to visit me." Aozora says cleaning the counter of any mess there might have been.

"I actually came here to tell you that you are going to be receiving a diary that will predict your future!" She exclaims making gestures to display her energetic mood.

He gives her a deadpan look. "Am I losing it? I guess that imaginary friends aren't for me anymore."

A tick mark grows on her forehead. "I am not your imagination!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." The teen replies taking a seat on a chair.

"Look, do you want the magical phone or not?"

Aozora sighs. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to have it."

"Good! Now your phone should now be able to predict the future!" Muru exclaims.

He takes out his phone and looks at it. He goes to his notes and finds it blank. "Well that failed." He says. "I'm getting a new phone soon, so I should probably give this away for some money towards my next phone." A noise catches his attention from his phone. He looks at the phone with wide eyes. It says [New owner smashes the phone with a hammer. Dead End.]

"Looks like you will be keeping the phone, huh?" Muru asks sounding smug.

"I guess so." He replies. The words change with the noise again. [I asked Muru what Dead End means only for her to avoid the question.] "This is pretty informative. Even caught your personality."

"What are you saying?" She asks offended.

"Hmm. What does Dead End mean?" Aozora questions seeing if the phone is right.

The small girl averts her eyes. "Just a little thing it likes to do. Nothing important."

"Yep, you definitely avoided the question. The phone was right." He says. Aozora then gets up to turn the TV on. The news is playing. "Too bad it doesn't tell me the time of when things happen."

"Another woman was found dead last night in an allyway." The reporter tells the people watching the news.

"So that killer is still out there. Oh well." Aozora mutters once again hearing his phone buzz. He looks at it again. It is just a text from his mom. "Well thanks for the magic phone Muru. I am tired so I'm eating then going to bed."

"I'll keep you company while you eat!"

"No, you just wanna keep my food company." He retorts.

"Food keeps me warm inside." She tells him with a dreamy look.

"I'm sure it does."

Next Day

[That pink haired girl is still watching me.] The phone says earning an eye roll from Aozora. 'Tell me something I don't know.' He thinks. 'She has been staring for a good few minutes.'

The class is currently in the middle of a test. The teacher seems to look at Aozora a few times too, but he is more subtle about it. The brown haired teen finishes his test and puts his phone away. The test was easy for him. He always passes with perfect grades because he is just smart like that. Or so people think. Truth is he is smart and has amazing memory.

He lays his head down on his desk shutting his eyes never noticing what that pink haired girl is making. A couple hours pass and he wakes up a few minutes pass the bell. His eyes look around not seeing anybody. Aozora gets up going to the door, but stops upon seeing Muru as a white clay doll. Very small, but the resemblance is impossible to miss.

"Who sat here?" He asks himself thinking. "Wasn't it that pink haired girl? What was her name again?" He taps his foot thinking hard. "It was something Gasai." He picks it up and pockets it. "I will question her next time I see her. Maybe tomorrow." His phone buzzes again. [Gasai is about to walk in the room.]

"You're not Yuki." Gasai says in a dangerous tone.

Aozora turns around casually looking to her. "Hello Gasai. How are you doing?" He asks giving a light smile.

"Where is Yuki?" She asks looking at her phone.

His eyes narrow on her phone. 'She made Muru and now is looking at her phone for an answer for this Yuki guy? It's a long shot, but could she have a future diary type thing?' His own phone buzzes. He looks at it. [She interrogates me then stabs me for not knowing where Yuki is. Dead End.]

He doesn't waste a single moment darting out of the room away from the girl with pink hair. "Get back here!"

[I get away for now.] It says, but he doesn't stop. He keeps running into the city hoping to be somewhere safe. He turns a corner only to stop in his tracks. In front of him is the Gasai girl. The girl is glaring at him.

"Who are you and why does my diary think you are Yuki?" She asks glaring.

She throws a knife at him, but he dodges easily knowing it would only have got lodged in his shoulder if he wouldn't have dodged. He runs the other way picking up the knife from the ground as he runs. The teen boy runs and runs until he makes to an elevator up a huge skyscraper. He presses the top floor waiting for the door to shut. Except Gasai's hands get in the way.

Aozora jumps up moving the tile above him and climbs up. He starts to climb the rope seeing the girl reach for his leg. He smirks and then cuts the rope with the knife just as the elevator rope starts to pull up. This brings him up leaving Gasai at the elevator that isn't going anywhere now.

As the rope reaches the top he jumps at it and tries to pry it open. It finally works allowing him on the roof. "This is not my day." He says out loud.

"Who are you? My diary says you're Yuki, but you obviously aren't." The voice of Gasai says from the door where the steps are.

He holds the knife in a defensive position. "My name is Aozora Amano. I have never heard of Yuki." He tells her hoping that the hostility will end. Until his phone buzzes again. [The killer tried to kill me.]

Her phone buzzes too. She looks at it with wide eyes that had formed since his introduction. "But…how? What's so different this time?" She mutters.

"Get over here Gasai! There is a serial killer coming and I don't want you hurt. Even if you did come at me with bad intentions." He tells her. She nods still wide eyed walking behind him.

Not even a minute later the killer walks through the door with the sight of his target in the middle of the roof with a knife in his hand and Yuno Gasai behind him. The man stops a few feet away from him taking out his phone to check it in case this is a trick. The killer looks at Aozora bringing out his machete.

"So you are the serial killer that's been going around recently?" Zora (I will call him this name now unless someone addresses him.) asks with confidence in his voice for some reason. "Disappointing. I imagined someone intimidating." He taunts knowing a rage driven opponent is easier to deal with sometimes.

"Shut up First. I don't have time for idle chat." The man says irritably.

"How about you make me?" He taunts again. The man swings at Zora and misses by Zora moving to the side. Zora immediately tries to get close, but another swing from the man stops that as he ducks rolling away.

Yuno gapes at Zora shocked that not only is this guy a replacement for Yuki, but he is more confident, calm, smart and skilled. The two go at each other other, but the battle doesn't really go anywhere since Zora can't get close and the killer can't touch the boy. Zora jumps back avoiding a stab from the guy then throws his knife at his leg passing through his defense and planting itself there with a cry of pain from the killer.

While he is in pain Zora immediately kicks the machete out of his hands sending it off the roof. Then he whirlwind kicks him in the face knocking off his mask as his face hit the ground. The teen rests his foot on the top of his head. He starts to press down earning a pained grunt from the man. Zora pulls the knife off of his leg getting another pained cry.

"He has a diary too! Destroy it!" Yuno exclaims wanting this be hurry up and be over. She has many questions that can't be answered without having his full attention.

Zora nods. "Give it to me and I might not kill you for all the innocent people you killed." He says casually as he wipes the blood of on the man's shirt. The man points to his pocket, so Zora grabs it and pulls the flip phone out. "I knew teachers never keep up with the time, but holy crap your phone is old. I mean I don't have the newest phone, but at least it is a touch screen."

"How…did you know?" The man groans in pain.

"Which part? The fact your my teacher or that I know I got involved in something I want no part of?" Zora says. "I figured you out easily enough. You never pay attention to the kids who screw around and when someone mentions blood or something of the like you start to smirk. That and you look like him no matter how much clothing you have on. And the other part is because I of you and Gasai having diary's that tell the future."

He then snaps the phone in half making the guy scream in pain as his body is eaten by a swirling vortex. Zora backs away watching this happen shocked at whatever is happening. He never expected this to occur when he got out of bed that morning. He bumps into Yuno on accident then feels her hand on his shoulder.

"Now why do you have the last name of my Yuki?" She asks in a less threatening tone than before.

"I said it before. I never heard of Yuki. Unless you are talking about my father, but I am pretty sure he has been dead since I was a baby." He tells her sending Yuno in a spiraling confusion.

"No…it can't be. How?" She mutters. It is then everything goes white for both of them.

End

And that's a wrap people! Though I feel that this isn't the best start, but oh well. It'll get better as it goes on. After all, I am using both Yuno and Yuki. You will enjoy this twist. I hope.

Anyway, this fic is the result of my little sis! Thank her! Do it! Just do it! Thanks for reading and have a great day/night/morning!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back! Glad you pushed on through the first chapter and made it to this one! Before I start I have a reviewer that I would like to address.

SkeletonKnight: Thanks! I hope to make Yuno as cannon as possible without her actually killing him while adding my own ideas into her. If you're reading this then thanks for reading this next chapter!

And on a side note, Aozora has no idea he is the son of a God yet. He just knows his father is dead.

Entry (chapter) 2: The Death Game Officially Begins

"Where am I?" Zora asks himself looking around seeing eleven other circles with dark shadows except for two. One being Yuno Gasai and the other showing a red X. Then there is his old imaginary buddy. Deus Ex Machina.

"I see you all came. Well, those who are alive anyway." The giant god says looking at the spot where another shadow man would have been. "As you all know, you have been given future diaries."

"Yeah and I have a question about this crap." Zora tells him bluntly. Deus raises an eyebrow.

"Can it wait?" The god asks.

"Not really since this whole thing sounds like a death match." Zora says.

The being laughs as do a couple of the shadows. "You are pretty sharp for a mortal." The being turns its attention away. "This is indeed a death game in simple terms." It looks at each individual carefully as if it can see their features easily. "In order to fulfill my role of God of this universe." A huge racket of talking and laughing until the God raises his huge hand.

"I want no part of this." Zora states shocking Deus and getting mocked by others. "This is so stupid. Why start a time wasting game full of death and chaos when you can just choose the most well suited for your role?"

"Because I want to have some sort of entertainment before I disappear." Deus replies.

"Fair enough." Zora says shrugging a bit.

"Finish your speach then Deus." He says waving a hand.

The God deadpans at the boy. "You gave up on quitting the game?"

"I doubt you'll let me go. Besides, I was only stating my opinion." He replies.

"Each of your diaries have different predictions, so don't assume you will be on level playing fields. Take our newest deadman over here." He points to the X. "His told him where his victims would be, but another diary user killed him easily." He breathes in. "Now each of you will have different numbers as nicknames if you so please. I shall now address the Dead End. Your entries are not set in stone. You may try and change your future if you want, but be careful if you don't want to die."

'What should I make for dinner?' Zora thinks getting bored.

"And if your phone is broken then you will die as well." Deus says not surprising Zora since he found that out already. "Finally, Muru Muru and I will not interfere in the game."

"Hey First." A feminine voice calls from a couple platforms over.

Zora looks over uninterested. "What do you want?"

"I will make you die soon, don't worry." She tells him.

"You can try, but you will fail just like everyone else." He replies sounding like it's a fact.

"Watch your back First or you will die very quickly." She says disappearing.

Zora soon appears back on the building in the middle of the night. He sighs looking around the building finding Yuno getting up. He walks towards the door, but doesn't get there quick enough to avoid any questions.

"Wait a minute. You still owe me answers." Yuno says to him.

"Sorry Gasai, but I owe you nothing." He states bluntly not even turning around.

"I will kill you myself if you don't answer my questions." She threatens.

"Tell you what, I will explain some things tomorrow. It's too late at night to deal with explanations of any kind." He says.

"No! You will-"

"I'm sure this is what Yuki would want." He states stopping her angry mood.

"You got until tomorrow after school. No later." She says not satisfied.

His phone buzzes, so he takes it out. [The school blows up.] His eyes widen. "I wish I was able to see the date it happens. No doubt people will die because of this."

Yuno looks at her phone so confused and agrivated. She just doesn't understand any of this. 'How is Yuki dead? How is he this kid's father?' A few minutes later she realizes he just played her emotion to his own goal. 'This kid is not Yuki. My beloved Yuki would never do that to me!'

Later

"I can't believe I was out so late." Zora mutters walking to his couch. He sits down knowing someone is at his kitchen table. "Why are you here Muru?"

The impish girl pouts. "How did you know I was here? The lights aren't even on." She says.

"And here I thought you knew. I have always been able to see in any kind of lighting. Be it smoke, night and very bright light." He explains

"Well poo." She says looking at the floor.

"Though it could also be the fact I smell burnt toast." He tells her smelling burnt toast like he said. Muru let out a pained yelp at being caught. "You should learn to cook."

"You should learn how to respect a lady!" Muru retorts comically pointing at him.

"Sure. Let me know when you see one." Zora tells her smiling a little bit. He enjoys some of their banter.

Next Day

"We'll ain't this interesting." Zora says looking at his next future. [Some strange girl tries to kill me.] "I wonder if it will be Gasai." The bell rings signaling the end of class. He walks to Gasai. "When do you want to talk about the thing?"

She glares at him a little bit. "I would say now, but I have to get to my next class. We will talk after school."

"I guess I could reschedule my daily bullies beatings for another day." He says as if seriously considering this.

She walks away from him out the door. Zora sighs looking out the window imagining an normal life. A girl walks in catching his attention. She strides over to him with purpose.

"Excuse me, are you Aozora Amono?" She asks politely. He looks her up and down finding her dress very strange.

"Sorry, but my name is Yuki Gasai." He lies not trusting this strange girl that seems to have appeared right after the announcement for the game last night. He isn't stupid enough for that. So he decided to choose that Yuki guy's name and add it to the Gasai girl's last name.

The girl frowns. "I know you're lying." She states.

"Can you prove this?" He asks. "I could be anyone, but in this case I am Yuki."

She gets in his face without him even budging. "If this is true then I guess you wouldn't care if I blew this damn school sky high." She says pulling out a cylinder detonation controller. Zora's phone buzzes notifying him that his future just changed again. The girl smirks. "I got you Aozora Amano."

Zora frowns. "I guess you do." He quickly punches her in the jaw knocking her back with her staggering the whole way back. She sends a death glare at him. "I refuse to restrain myself from punching anyone if they deserve it." He then levels her with a stern look. "Especially one who seems to be a terrorist."

"You will regret this First. With the blood of your schoolmates!" She announces about the press the button until Yuno tries to launch a surprise attack on the girl. The strange girl jumps away near a window.

"Sorry, but I don't hear any screams of pain or terror yet." Zora states angering the girl. "Such a disappointing display."

"Are you trying to get this school blown up?" Yup asks surprised at how uncaring he is about the lives in this school.

"That's it! Say goodbye to your school!" The strange girl, Ninth, growls at Zora.

"Not if I can take your control first." Zora states starting a sprint towards her. She jumps out the window avoiding him just barely. "Well this isn't very good." His phone goes off again. He brings out his phone. [The room explodes blowing my arm off in the process as I run to the door.] "Get to the door Gasai!" He orders jumping out the window attempting to escape the incoming explosion.

He lands on the ground in a crouch position glaring at Ninth as the room explodes above him. He quickly evades the ruble coming down putting him a great deal away from Ninth. He finally stops safe from ruble. He stands up to his full height still glaring at the girl.

"Looks like you came in time to save your little school buddies!" She yells with a psychotic grin. "Now they get to see the reason behind the bombing of their precious school!"

"To be honest, I couldn't care less about the school if I tried, but when you put other lives in danger whom aren't involved is the moment you get on my nerves. Bring everyone in this school like this into our feud just pisses me off." Zora states not letting too much of his anger get out. Just enough to let her know he is not happy.

"Too bad I am not here to listen to your little speech. I am here for your life. Either let me kill you or watch your precious school buddies die!" She tells him. "Don't think for too long though. My finger tends to get twitchy."

Zora looks above her watching Yuno ready to jump through the window with an axe. He keeps a straight face returning his gaze to Ninth. "How about this?" He asks flipping her off with his middle finger causing her to growl and everyone watching to scream at him.

She presses the button exploding part of the building as Yuno jumps out the window. Ninth turns her head to look, but ends up blocking Yuno's attack and pushing her away as Zora jets towards Ninth. Ninth looks back to Zora right as he sends a spiral kick at her cheek sending her sideways to the ground with a scream of pain. Turns our that as she hit the fan ground her eye was impaled by something sharp from the rumble earlier.

Ninth gets up holding her eye in pain. "You little bastard!" Suddenly smoke appears everywhere then she comes out on a motorcycle from out of nowhere riding out. "Here is a goodbye present you bastard!" She then presses the button again blowing up more of the school as she gets away.

Throughout the whole scene Zora stands over Yuno protecting her from the ruble that just started to come down. He then thinks to himself. 'Why do I feel like this was meant to be longer and more mind bending?' He ignores this question as Yuno gets up dusting herself off. "Are you alright Gasai?" Zora asks looking her while the sirens get close.

Yuno stares wide eyed at him as Zora's face is replaced by Yuki's face. She quickly wraps her arms around him in a hug. "I am fine now Yuki."

Zora sighs. "Still not Yuki." He states deadpanning at her.

She looks at his face again realizing it isn't Yuki. She pushes him away as her cheeks turn red. "Shut up. You still need to explain a lot!"

"Actually that is what I would like to know." A police officer says walking up to them. "The name is Keigo Kurusu and I am a diary user as well." He says showing his phone.

He gets in between Yuno and the officer. "What do you want with us?"

Yuno stares surprised that he is protecting her. The man chuckles. "I am just the chief of police looking into a case of a school getting blown up with a high chance of there being more around." He explains. "So I will need you two to come in and explain what happened."

"Only notable thing is that she was a diary user as well." Zora tell him.

"I am sure you know why I can't exactly put that down in the records. So therefore you should come in." Keigo says.

"I guess there is no choice." He turns to Yuno. "You shoulder go back to your place. I can handle this."

"No. You still need to answer my questions, so I will follow you there like it or not." Yuno tells him.

"You two would make a cute couple." The chief says smiling.

Yuno blushes while glaring at the man. Zora deadpans. "If that ever happens then the world will be ending." He retorts getting a glare from Yuno. "Well then let us head over. Best to get it over with quickly."

End

And done! Holy crap this is a fun one. I dont have too much to say, so thanks for reading and have a great day/night/morning!


	3. Chapter 3

What's up buddies? You ready for the new chapter? Here it is!

Entry (Chapter) 3: Bodies Of The Dead

Zora sighs looking at his soda can. He is sitting at a table in the middle of a huge festival. This isn't the first time he has been to these sort of things, but he usually doesn't care for them. He picks up the can taking a drink from the can.

"Really Aozora? I just got us a drink to share." The voice of Yuno Gasai says from behind him.

He turns to her finding two straws in a cup she apparently just bought. Zora had thought she left for the bathroom so he bought himself the can of soda. He was also told to just come to this festival by the chief and so was Yuno. He decided to give it a go seeing as he didn't have anything better to do since the school can't be used when it is in ruble.

"Just call me Zora. It makes things easier." He tells her. "So why did you only get one cup? Not enough money?"

Yuno smiles sweetly. "I was thinking we could share the drink." She says. 'I wonder if his spit tastes like Yuki's.'

Zora's phone buzzes, so he pulls it out to find a change in his future. [Gasai connects the straws trying to taste my spit.] Zora raises his eyebrow looking at Yuno. 'Hmm.' He looks at his soda getting an idea. "Sure. I mean you did waste your own money with me in mind."

Yuno smiles setting the cup on the table takes one last drink from the can. However, he doesn't swallow the soda. The two put their mouth on the straws. Zora lets the soda go through the straw as Yuno starts to suck on the straw. The soda reaches into her mouth surprising her. She swallows it with wide eyes. Her eyes lock on to Zora who is trying to look innocent. He is doing a great job, but she isn't stupid.

"What's wrong Gasai? You don't like the drink?" He asks with a straight face. "I think it tastes great."

She smiles back at him. 'It is on now Aozora. You won't pull a fast one like that again.' She thinks. "The flavor just surprised me."

"I see." He says stretching his back eliciting cracks. "Well what should we do? Haven't been to a festival in some time."

"How about the haunted house gimmick over there?" Yuno suggests. "Unless you are scared."

Zora deadpans. "After all I just seen? It's unlikely that I can be scared of anything you can throw at me. Though I won't stop you from trying." He says. He stands up picking up the cup. He takes the straw out finding the two connected. He looks Yuno in the eyes.

"That's strange. The cart I got it from must have a weird sense of humor." Yuno says averting her eyes.

"Don't try to pull something like that on a guy with a future diary. As you have seen, I don't avoid things if I can play it to my own desires." He explains.

"Why do you seem so laid-back ? You usually act so serious." Yuno states hoping to change the subject.

"Because I am usually serious in serious situations and school. Outside of those two things I am a bit more fun to be around. Not much, but still." He replies taking a sip from the cup in his hand. He sets it back on the table. "I don't care for it."

"Well let's head to the haunted house!" She exclaims grabbing onto his arm and pulling him. He shrugs and follows willingly.

The two arrive at the attraction finding it fairly scary looking. "I wonder if I will find one of those dudes from America's Texas Chainsaw Massacre here." Zora wonders out loud. He looks at Yuno shiver at the name for a brief second. "Or maybe we will find something worse."

"Shut up!" Yuno tells him.

"Sure, but we're going swimming next." He says imagining himself just floating and enjoying the water.

"Let's just get through this before you wet yourself." Yuno says steeling herself.

"You'll wet yourself before I do." He retorts.

The two go in and immediately regret it. Five seconds in and a mom is kneeling in front of a grave weeping. Her back is towards the two. They walk to the lady, but the lady turns with tears streaking down her face along with blood. A few bloody babies on the grave in the middle of some strange symbol.

"I will bring my baby back! I will have my baby…by sacrificing your lives!" The lady states pulling out a butcher knife grinning psychotically.

Yuno starts to run out the entrance while Zora just stares at the lady making her uncomfortable. "That was pretty good. Couldn't have done better myself." He then puts a finger to his chin. "Actually I probably could."

"Want to try?" The lady asks with a sly smile.

"I would, but she would would try to kill me." He replies.

"For some reason I feel you wouldn't care about something like that." The lady says with a sweat drop.

"You're right. I just want to get to the water part." Zora admits walking through the entrance meeting with Yuno. "Hello wimp." He greets keeping a straight face.

Yuno looks away crossing her arms. "She just surprised me."

"Let's get to the pool now." He urges dragging Yuno.

Some minutes later Zora is relaxing in the water with his eyes closed. 'So peaceful. Nothing can make this better.'

"Zora!" Yuno calls out running to Zora. He opens his eyes then his eyes widen. All he could do is look up and down constantly in rhythm to her assets.

'Holy crap.'

She gets in and looks at him funny. "Why is your nose bleeding?" She asks knowing exactly why.

He wipes his nose getting rid of the small amount of blood. "My nose must have gotten too dry." He tells her knowing that wasn't the best excuse he has ever given. He then averts his gaze to the side. "Looks like someone thought this was a skinny-dipping beach."

"What are you talking about?" She looks at herself finding her bra missing. She then wraps her arms around Zora pressing her chest against him. Zora's face is completely red and looking everywhere except towards Yuno.

"Hurry up and find it!" She exclaims looking around embarrassed.

"Excuse me miss, is this yours?" A life guard asks Yuno holding out Yuno's bra.

"Yes, thank you so much!" Yuno thanks reaching for it with one hand while her other arm covers what her bra usually covers.

Zora backs away to the edge of the pool and pretends not to know her. "Such a nice day." He murmurs pretending to only be there for the nice weather.

"What are you doing over there Aozora?" Yuno asks.

He looks to her curiously. "Excuse me miss, do I know you?" He asks keeping up a pretty convincing mask of the stranger.

'I can't believe naive Yuki is replaced by Aozora whom is too the perfect content in this contest for god.' Yuno thinks. "Come on! Don't be so mean." She says with a pout. Immediately Zora feels the glare of every guy in and out of the pool.

Zora just sighs. "You know that he didn't say we need to hang with each other. He just said to be in the festival at the same time." He says leaning against the the edge of the pool.

"He didn't say we couldn't though." She replies with a smile.

"Hey, you're the reason our school was blown to pieces!" A teen growls from right behind Zora. Zora simply turns to the teen.

"What's your point?" Zora questions.

"There were people who died! That's my point!" The teen angrily replies.

Zora gets out of the pool to stand in front of the teen. "People die every day. Sorry if I couldn't live up to your expectations as someone who saved your life along with thousands of others." Zora tells the teen. The teen bares his teeth.

"You're nothing more than some delinquent!" The teen exclaims.

"I don't really care." Zora replies. "I'm heading out Gasai." He turns to the teen. "If you follow me you'll wish you were in the explosion."

Zora leaves the festival stopping at the front gate. The image of the building pops into his head. He shoves it into the back of his mind. No use in thinking about it. His phone buzzes. He pulls it out.

[I head home, but it starts to rain. Gasai offers me to wait it out at her own home.]

'I forgot about that. It is due to rain, but not until tonight. What could I be doing that'd result in me being so late?' Zora wonders beginning his journey home.

"Exceuse me sir." A man with an odd robe says. Religious thing if he isn't mistaken.

"What is it?" Zora asks looking bored.

"The priestess, Tsubaki Kasugano, wishes to see you as soon as possible." The man explains. Zora's phone buzzes again. He looks at it.

[I meet with Tsubaki and have a nice time despite my distaste for religion.] 'Seems like a nice place.' [But I quickly see through her mask of politeness. I pretend not to notice leaving quickly after we agree to meet again.] I deadpan. 'That is nice to know, but I wonder what she hides under that so called mask.' He wonders. "I'll head over now I guess."

"Follow me please." The man instructs. Zora nods following after the man.

Yuno watches him from behind them knowing what's going on. Or she wish she could. 'This shouldn't be happening. He shouldn't be meeting her until a couple of days later than this.' Yuno thinks. "I'll just follow him." She mutters sneaking behind the two.

Later

"So you're Tsubaki." Zora says looking at the priestess in a giant cage. She nods.

"Yes I am. You must be Aozora Amono. I'd welcome you properly, but this cage prevents that." She says casually.

"I'm going to assume that you are a diary user as well. Am I correct?" He asks not bothering with any further introductions.

A look of irritation flashes by for a second in her eyes. "How perceptive if you. How did you know?"

His phone vibrates. He put it on vibrate just in case he needs to hide and can't make any noise. He takes it out. [As I leave Tsubaki has everyone killing each other using her giant scroll diary trying to trick me into helping her for her to stay me in the back.] He narrows his eyes.

"What is it wrong Amono?" She asks curiously.

"Sorry, but I don't much like you followers." He bluffs. He actually thinks a few are quite entertaining.

"Oh? What would you expect me to do Amono?" She questions forcing a curious glance.

"Oh I don't know, your diary seems to be able to control them, so I think that should do." He replies surprising and angering her at the same time. "Maybe have them kill each other like you planned from the start?" He suggests.

"How do you know any of this?" She demands forgoing her mask of politeness.

"Simple. I have a diary too at home and read it before leaving home this morning." He lies again.

"Well since you so obviously know all this, why come here?" She asks giving off an evil vibe. "Are you just that stupid?"

Zora shrugs. "I might be. I could have avoided letting you know then get away easily, but I didn't feel like it today." He says.

"Restrain him." She orders a few men that are standing a few feet away.

Zora quickly jumps at the cage avoiding their reaching hands. He starts to climb up the cage to the top. He looks down finally to see on of them getting ready to thrown an axe. His eyes widen.

"Incapacitate him. I want him to suffer before he dies." The priestess tells them.

"Shut up lady." He says. 'I can set this place on fire killing her, but that'd be killing a great deal of others as well.' The man throws the axe only to miss. Zora had already started his decent to the floor. 'Killing these people won't weigh on my mind one bit.'

He lands in a crouched position automatically springing with a swift right hook right into his stomach. The man spits up some saliva, but Zora just back flips backwards kicking the guy in the chin knocking him on to his back in the process. Zora spots the other two already coming at him.

He catches the axe that just finally decided to fall down. Zora jumps back avoiding a knife one of them pulled up then shoots forward slamming the butt of the handle into his temple knocking him out with a bit of blood coming from the wound.

Zora stares down the last one that seems to be paralyzed. "Your followers are as strong as strong as kids at my old school. Painfully weak and boring." He tells her tossing the axe to the side.

"Don't stand there like an idiot, get him!" She growls as she seems to sethe in a rage.

"You heard her." Zora says giving a pointed stare. "Come and get me." He gestures this with his hand. The guy pulls out a metal back from inside his robe. "How did you even hide that? Why were you even hiding that?"

The guy just swings the bat at Zora only for him to dodge. The man continuously swings and misses for a good minute and a half before Zora sighs. He ducks under the bat one last time then jumps forward planting his knee into his gut making the man drop the bat. Zora follows up by kicking his legs out from under him. The man lads on his head making a cracking noise. Cracked the back of his skull open on something.

"Don't bother me again. Unless you'd like die." He tells her walking out.

"Get him!" She yells. He stops as many followers walk in the front door and back entrance.

'Oh crap.' He thinks. 'Looks like I should take up the title of mass murderer.'

End

And that's done. Sorry that took a while, had things to do. I don't have much to say this time. So this is just straight forward.

Thank you for reading, favoriting, following, reviewing and have a great day/night/morning!


End file.
